Témoin Facultatif
by Onst
Summary: Un des agents disparaît tandis que son passé le ratrappe.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Case**

**Titre: Témoin Facultatif**

**Résumé: Un des agents disparaît tandis que son passé le ratrappe.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**N.A: C'est ma deuxième fic', la première s'appelle « Withouth a trace » sur Numb3rs, Don disparaît dans des circonstances bizarres...**

**Voilivoualou.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me signaler des phottes d'orthographe.^^**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**1994, San Diégo, Vendredi 13 Mai:**

**C'était un jour de mai comme les autres, un peu frisquet, juste ce qu'il faut.**

**Sur un terrain municipal de San Diégo, Luís Ernandez, 16ans, surveillait son frère, Estebán Ernandez, 10 ans, qui jouait au basket avec son meilleur ami Juan Miguel Aranguren, du même âge.**

**Luís avait les cheveux noirs, longs, attachés en queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux marrons foncés et mesurait 1m80 environ. Son petit frère était son portrait craché, les mêmes yeux ténébreux et les cheveux noirs coupés en brosse. **

**Ils vivaient avec leurs parents dans une maison de classe moyenne dans un quartier qui frisait la bourgeoisie.**

**-Bon allez, on rentre, je me les cailles! dit Luís.**

**-Oh...non, encore une partie s'il te plaît... le supplia Estebán.**

**-Non, venez, les parents vont s'inquiéter, il est bientôt 21H00. annonça t-il en se levant du banc où il se gelait les ... depuis plus de deux heures.**

**Estebán et Juan le suivirent en rechignant.**

**-Vous aurez le temps d'en faire toute la journée demain.**

**Arrivés chez les Ernandez, les parents invitèrent Juan à rester dîner et dormir chez eux. Le repas terminé, les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre d' Estebán. Quant à Luís, il alla au cinéma avec des amis.**

**Vers 23H00, ils entendirent un gros craquement, comme une porte qui cède. Intrigués ils tendirent l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups de feu et des cris leur montèrent aux oreilles. Affolés ils sortirent de la chambre et découvrirent la scène qui se dévoilait sous leurs yeux: les parents d'Estebán gisaient sur le sol, recouverts de sang. Le malfaiteur se retourna et aperçu les deux jeunes hommes et leva son arme Estebán attrapa son ami par la main et lui cria de courir. Le tueur visa et tira, la balle frôla la tête de Juan qui tomba lourdement au sol. Estebán eut le temps de s'enfuir avant que le gangster ne le tue.**

**Mercredi 30 mai, Bureau des Affaires Classés:**

**-Hey! Vous savez quoi? lança Vera avec un air amusé.**

**-Non mais je sens que l'on va bientôt le savoir. dit Jeffries sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il était entrain de lire.**

**-Scotty... Il a une petite copine.**

**Là, Lilly, Kat et Will levèrent les yeux vers Nick apparemment seul détenteur de l'information.**

**-Tu l'as vue? demanda Kat.**

**-Ouais, avant-hier matin, elle l'a accompagné... Une belle brune aux cheveux longs.**

**-C'est vrai que comme vous êtes tout le temps en retard tous les deux...**

**Stillman coupa la conversation:**

**-Que faites- vous encore là?**

**-On finit les dossiers de l'affaire. répondit Lilly.**

**-Bah...laissez ça, vous finirez demain.**

**Les agents commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires lorsque Stillman demanda:**

**-Scotty n'est plus là?**

**-Non, il est partit il y à une demi heure, vers 18H30, rendez-vous amoureux. Dit Vera avec un air penseur. **

**Jeudi 31 mai, Bureau des Affaires Classées:**

**Tous les agents furent à l'heure en ce Jeudi de mai. Scotty se sentait observé. En effet, Nick lui lançait des regards amusés de temps en temps et les autres faisaient de même mais moins fréquemment.**

**-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'énerva t-il.**

**-Oh...Rien. Dit Vera.**

**-Pff...vous êtes vraiment des gamins. **

**Stillman arriva et posa un carton sur un bureau.**

**-Approchez. Nous avons une nouvelle affaire datant de 94.**

**Les agents prirent chacun un dossier que leur tendait leur chef tandis qu'il résumait l'affaire.**

**-En 94, il y a eu un triple meurtre: Lucía Ernández et Paquito Ernández, mariés, ils avaient deux enfants. Le soir du meurtre, le plus vieux, Luís, était au cinéma et le plus jeune, Estebán avait invité un ami. Un homme est rentré...**

**Stillman ne finit pas sa phrase car Scotty s'était levé, la main devant la bouche et partit en direction des toilettes sans rien dire.**

**Stillman continua:**

**-Donc, un homme est rentré par effraction au domicile des Ernández et à tué les parents. L'ami d'Estebán, Juan-Miguel, a été tué mais pour ce qui est des deux enfants, on ne les a pas revus. A l'époque ils n'avaient pas trouvé le coupable. Nous rouvrons l'enquête car un meurtre a été commis à New York il y a trois jour, deux frères porto ricains, leur âge correspond. C'était le même mode opératoire qu'en 94. Après les analyses ADN, on a pu confirmer que les deux porto ricains tués il y a trois jours n'étaient pas « les bons ».**

**-Le tueur cherche le témoin, le plus jeune des deux...Estebán... annonça Lilly.**

**-Oui, c'est une hypothèse. **

**Il distribua les tâches et partit vers les toilettes voir ce qu'avait Scotty.**

**-Ça va?**

**Le jeune homme, la tête dans la cuvette où il venait de vomir, releva la tête:**

**-Pas trop...Un truc qui n'est pas passé, je sais pas...**

**-D'accord, rentre chez toi pour aujourd'hui, reposes toi et reviens demain en forme!**

**Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et sortit des toilettes. Scotty s'aspergea la figure d'eau et repensa à cette affaire.**

_**Fallait que sa ressorte. **_

**Une nouvelle envie de vomir lui monta à l'estomac. Il se précipita au dessus de la cuvette pour y vomir une seconde fois. Une fois finit , il sortit, alla prendre ses affaires sous les regards inquiets de ses collègues qui, voyants son teint anormalement pâle, lui posèrent la question fatidique: Ça va?**

_**Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas...**_

**Il salua ses amis et partit en direction de l'ascenseur et croisa Stillman:**

**-Tu veux que je te ramène?**

**-Non, merci, c'est gentil.**

**-Alors à demain.**

**-Oui, a demain.**

**Il quitta les bureaux et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il composa le numéro de son frère et attendit que celui-ci décroche:**

**-Valens.**

**-Mike, c'est moi.**

**-Salut Scotty, t'as pas l'air d'aller.**

**-...Non, ils ont rouverts l'enquête.**

**-Quoi?!**

**-Je vais devoir partir Mike.**

**-Je..., passe chez moi, on va parler de ça.**

**-Ok, j'arrive.**

**Il raccrocha et mit le contact. **

**Durant tout le trajet, le fait qu'il allait devoir quitter Philadelphie et disparaître.**

**Arrivé devant chez son frère, il sonna et attendit que son frère lui ouvre.**

**-Entre. lui dit-il.**

**Il entra et alla au salon, le lieu ou ils allaient à chaque fois qu'ils avaient à parler.**

**-Ta femme n'est pas là?**

**-Non.**

**-...Mike, ils rouvrent l'affaire, je ne peux pas rester à Philadelphie, c'est dangereux.**

**-Pourquoi il te voudrait du mal alors que ça fait 14 ans?**

**-Peut-être qu'il était en prison tout ce temps là ou qu'il m'a cherché mais en tout cas je ne peux pas rester là. En plus regarde le journal.**

**Scotty lui tendit un article où était inscrit en titre « Brothers in Arms », deux flics, porto ricains et frères avaient été tués à New York Lundi.**

**-Tu sais que si tu pars, tes collègues me poserons des questions et je ne pourrais pas y répondre.**

**-Tu leur diras que tu ne sais rien, ils ne peuvent pas te forcer.**

**-Mais, tu n'en à pas marre de fuir, c'est la troisième fois!**

**-Je ne peux rien dire, tu sais très bien ce que l'on nous a dit lorsque nous étions encore avec nos vrais parents.**

**-Oui mais bon, tu vas me manquer.**

**-T'inquiète pas, on va se revoir,..., je part ce soir.**

**-Je vais t'aider.**

**-Non, il vaut mieux que personne ne nous voie ensemble aujourd'hui.**

**Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement et se quittèrent sur ces mots. Mike comprenait malheureusement le choix de son petit frère, il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions.**

**Scotty partit en direction de son appartement, y prit le strict minimum, tout son argent et partit. Il ne prit pas sa voiture, il connaissait que trop bien le truc, un avis de recherche et il était prit en moins de trois jours. Après, il devrait s'expliquer et il n'en avait aucune envie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Un jour et seize heures à passer dans ce bus. Scotty avait prit le car en direction de Los Angeles, là où tout avait commencé, là où se trouvait la personne qui allait tout arranger.**

**Un jour et seize heures à se demander pourquoi, pourquoi la vie en était ainsi? Pourquoi maintenant après quatorze années? Pourquoi...**

**Mike ne l'avait pas suivit, ils avaient tout prévu depuis longtemps.**

**Flash back**

_**-Quand vous serez tous les deux majeurs, si le danger revien, vous devrez vous séparer, rompre tout contact, on ne vous retrouveras pas si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, d'accord?**_

_**-Oui madame. avait dit le plus grand. **_

_**-Mais je veux pas quitter mon frère moi! **_

_**Le petit garçon éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son grand frère qui tentait de le consoler:**_

_**-On ne se quitte pas maintenant, plus tard et que si il y a un problème, mais je te promet qu'on ne sera jamais séparés.**_

**Fin Flash Back**

**Mike ne l'avait pas suivit et il comprenait pourquoi, il avait une femme et n'avait pas été là le soir du meurtre, c'était à lui de partir. **

**Il repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passé en présence de son équipe, Lilly, une belle jeune femme qu'il respectait par dessus tout. Scotty sortit de son sac une photo qui représentait toute l'équipe au complet. Vera, un super collègue et ami, toujours jovial. Il tirait la langue et faisait des oreilles d'âne à Kat, Kat miller, une jeune femme et super maman comme il aimait bien l'appeller desfois, il s'entendait bien avec elle. Stillman et Jeffries étaient plus sérieux mais arboraient tout de même un sourire plus large qu'une banane. Et lui, Scotty, était à l'extrême gauche de la photo, le bras par dessus l'épaule de Lilly qui en faisait de même. Ils avaient été de bons amis tous les deux. **

**Mais maintenant tout était finit, on recommençait, il ne s'appellait plus Scott Valens alias Scotty. Il ne s'appellait plus, du moins jusqu'à Los Angeles. Il rangea précieusement la photo dans la poche de son manteau et s'endormit. **

**Il fut réveillé par le conducteur qui lui précisait qu'ils faisaient une halte dans une station service pour manger. Il entra dans le hall et regarda le flash info qui passait à la télévision. Ils parlaient encore du meutre des deux policiers à New York mais aucune info nouvelle sur l'affaire en cours ni sur sa disparition. Après avoir mangé un sandwish, il rentra dans le car et reprit sa place. Le car repartit vers 19h 45, il faisait déjà nuit, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur les ténèbres de la nuit.**

**Chez Lilly Rush, Philadelphie, 20H00**

**-Allez répond! cracha Lilly.**

**Le répondeur, pour la troisième fois. Cette fois-ci elle daigna laisser un message:**

**-Hey Scotty, tu vas bien? Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Rappelle moi! **

**Elle racrocha et posa le téléphone. Pourquoi il ne répond pas?**

_**Bah, il doit dormir.**_

**Elle n'insista pas et alla se poser devant sa télé.**

**Bureau des Affaires Classées, Vendredi 1 Juin.**

**Stillman regardait anxieusement l'horloge au dessus de son bureau, neuf heures dix et Scotty n'était toujours pas là. D'accord, il était en retard, quelques fois mais jamais de beaucoup ou alors c'était justifié. De plus il n'avait pas répondu à tout les coups de fils passés par Lilly, hier, aujourd'hui. Les autres agents étudiaient l'affaire en cours. Stillman les rejoint et demanda si ils avaient quelque chose.**

**-C'est bizarre, le meurtre de 94 n'est absolument pas justifié, ils venaient d'arriver à San Diégo et ne connaissaient personne. Avant, la famille a habité dans plusieurs villes dans l'Est, cinq en tout. Leur ville de départ c'est Monterrey, au Mexique, ensuite Tijuana, Phoenix, San Francisco et enfin San Diégo. déblatéra Lilly. **

**-Ha! s'exclama Jeffries, ça c'est pas normal, sur le certificat de naissance, il est marqué qu'Estebán est né à Guadalajara au Mexique. **

**-En effet, ça pose un problème...Vera réfléchit. Ils essayaient peut-être de cacher quelque chose...**

**-Comme la protection des témoins! dit Kat, sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.**

**-Oui, c'est possible. complêta Stillman, assis sur le rebord d'une table. Appelez le bureau chargé des protections des témoins et demandez toutes les informations. Lilly, venez avec moi.**

**Lilly le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant de demander:**

**-Où va t-on?**

**-Voir chez Scotty, il est neuf heures et demi, je commence à m'inquiéter.**

**Durant tout le trajet, ils furent silencieux. Arrivés devant le domicile de leur collègue, ils frappèrent...Aucune réponse...Ils frappèrent une seconde fois...Toujours pas de réponse...**

**Lilly trouva une clé non pas sous son pailliasson mais scotchée sous le chambranle de la porte. Astucieux. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra en première. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, un peu le bordel mais pas trop quand même. Les volets étaient tirés. **

**Ils appellèrent Scotty plusieurs fois mais toujours pas de réponse. Ils avancèrent dans l'appartement, direction la chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux déjà venus. Ils ne trouvèrent personne dans l'appartement et décidèrent d'appeler son frère, il était peut-être aller chez lui.**

**-Allô?**

**-Mike? C'est John Stillman.**

**-Bonjour! Que me vaut votre appel?**

**-Je voulais savoir si Scotty était chez vous?**

**-Non, pourquoi?**

**-Et bien, il n'est pas venu ce matin.**

**-Ah? Tiens? Il est passé hier soir mais il est repartit vers quinze heure.**

**-D'accord. Merci, au revoir.**

**-Au revoir, je vous appele si je le vois.**

**Stillman raccrocha. Etrange. Bah, il veraient ça cette après-midi. Ils reprirent la voiture en direction du bureau après avoir refermé la porte de l'appartement de Scotty.**

**Car en direction de Los Angeles, 10H30:**

**La nuit avait été dure, habitué au confort de son lit, il était couvert de courbatures et n'avait dormi que cinq heures. Scotty était partit de Phila à dix sept heures, il ne lui restait plus que... vingt deux heures et trentes minutes... Super! Pour passer le temps, rien de mieux que les sudokus. Il sétait acheté un carnet de grilles au dernier arrêt et n'avait toujours pas finit la première, niveau 1. Scotty fulmina et rangea son carnet dans son sac. Vraiment un truc de Japonai ça! Ou peut-être Chinois... Quelle importance?**

**Il avait aussi prit un petit bloc où il marquait toutes les plaques d'immatriculation qu'il avait le temps d'apercevoir. Un passe-temps qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était petit, lors de tout les déménagements qu'il avait dû faire avec son frère, balotés de familles en familles. Ces carnets, il en avait remplis une bonne dizaine. Il les avait laissés dans son bureau, à Philadelphie. Peut-être pour qu'ils puissent comprendre, le retrouver, le sortir de cette ... .**

**Le car était presque plein. Il était seul à sa place, encore une aubaine, il n'avait pas envie de parler. **

**Le car s'arrêta aux alentours de Dallas, un peu après. Quelques personnes montèrent. Scotty reconnu une personne. Il commença à paniquer, cette personne avançait dans l'allée et regardait un peu partout à la recherche d'une place. Il sembla avoir repéré la place à côté de Scotty. Le jeune homme prit ses affaires et sortit du car, quitte à faire du stop jusqu'à Los Angeles, il ne voulait pas se faire reconnaître par quelqu'un. **

**Une fois dehors, il regarda une dernière fois le visage de la personne qui était montée dans le car: son mentor, celui avec qui il avait commencé, sa première infiltration, Alvaro...**

**Le car démara dans un nuage de poussière. Scotty avisa les personnes qui partaient, mais ne leur demanda pas si ils allaient à L.A car ce serait dûr d'expliquer pourquopi il était descendu. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la nationnale et marcha, le pouce vers la route.**

**Au bout de trois kilomètres, une voiture s'arrêta. Une cadillac blanche. Il s'avança et aperçu le...la conductrice!**

**-Anna?!**

**-Et oui, tu crois quand même pas que tu allais me larguer comme ça?**

**-Non mais...**

**-Allez monte! Enfin sauf si tu veux marcher...**

**Scotty monta dans la voiture d'Anna, Une belle brune aux cheveux longs, le teint bronzé.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Ils verraient bien cette après midi... Ils avaient très bien vu... Très bien vu que Scotty n'était toujours pas là. Stillman et Lilly, les seuls au courant, étaient inquiets ce qui fit monter le doute parmi les agents du bureau. Vers quinze heures, Stillman décida qu'il fallait qu'il retourne voir chez Scotty si il était revenu. Il y alla seul, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. **

**Il frappa à la porte mais comme personne ne répondait, il fit comme le matin même et rentra. L'appartement était comme ils l'avaient laissé quelques heures auparavant.**

**Stillman resta au milieu du salon pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre son téléphone et appela les personnes que connaissaient Scotty. Bien sûr, Scotty avait une vie privée et il ne pourrait pas savoir si il avait fait le tour de tout le monde. Après une dizaine d'appels, ce qu'il craignait se confirma: Scotty avait disparu.**

**-Bon alors, répond à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Scotty et lui sourit. **

**-Je t'ai suivit.**

**-Ha! Oui, c'est vrai.**

**-Ben ouais, tu voulais plus me voir?**

**-Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'étais en danger à Phila, tu sais, avec les meurtres de New York...**

**-Et qu'est ce que l'on fait dans ces cas là?**

**-...Heu...Bah on va voir son agent... dit-il tout penaud.**

**-Et qui c'est ton agent hein? demanda t-elle comme si elle parlait à un gamin.**

**-Ben...toi. **

**Anna releva la tête, toute fière, la discussion était close. La route passait par le Texas et la chaleur se faisait ressentir. Sur le bord de route, les roches étaient rouges ainsi que le sable. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir des cactus atrophiés par le temps et le vent.**

**-Pourquoi ils t'ont choisis pour être mon agent de liaison? dit-il sérieusement.**

**-Parce que! elle rigola. Et bien parce que je suis un agent de police qui voulait faire ce boulot et comme ton ancien agent est à la retraite, ils ont choisis de la bonne qualité.**

**-Toi!**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu serais pas un peu modeste sur les bords? demanda t-il avec un léger sourire.**

**-Nooon... **

**Ils rigolèrent mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car Scotty était soucieux.**

**-C'est toujours les mêmes personnes à L.A?**

**-Je ne sais pas, possible que non. De toute façon, ils sont tous aussi compétents les uns que les autres.**

**-Hummm **

**Il se cala sur son dossier et ferma les yeux. Ils avait besoin de réfléchir.**

**Bureau des affaires classées, 18H00:**

**Dès que Stillman rentra dans le bureau, tout ses agents comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle sût. Stillman avança et se posta au milieu de tout le monde.**

**-Écoutez-moi! Les agents se turent. Scotty est porté disparu. Personne ne sait où il est. **

**Les agents se regardèrent tour à tour et les mines s'assombrirent.**

**-On donne notre affaire actuelle à l'autre équipe et on s'occupe de retrouver Scotty.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas notre job, on à le droit? demanda Lilly.**

**-Oui, j'ai l'autorisation du boss.**

**Après une minute de silence embarrassante, ils se décidèrent enfin à commencer les recherches. Lilly s'occupa du bureau de Scotty tandis que Stillman et Kat retournèrent à l'appartement, pour une troisième fois. Jeffries et Vera passaient des coups de fils à tout ceux qui avaient connus de près ou de loin le jeune agent. Nick s'occupait des suspects et Will se chargeait des autres.**

**Lilly entreprit de fouiller les tiroirs de son ami. Elle avait l'impression de trahir sa confiance, de fouiller en lui, de percer les secrets de Scotty et de défaire sa carapace mystérieuse. Elle regarda les papiers sur son bureau, rien de très personnel, juste des papiers et des rapports d'affaires. Scotty n'avait mis que quelques affaires personnelles sur son bureau, sa mini coupe en fer, peinte couleur or pour faire plus vrai. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait gagné dans un tournoi de base-ball, étant jeune. il y avait aussi une photo de lui et de son frère, jeunes. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. Cette photo lui rappela quelque chose... Mais quoi? Elle se surprit entrain de poser sa main sur la photo, le regard évasif. Elle enleva sa main et s'assura que personne n'avait surprit ses gestes. Elle reprit son farfouillage en essayant de refouler les émotions qui traversèrent son esprit. Allait-il bien? Était-il partit de lui même? Voulait-il qu'on le recherche? **

**Elle ouvrit le tiroir droit du haut et vit son arme ainsi que son badge. Elle referma le tiroir, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Elle allait ouvrir le tiroir du bas lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était protégé par une petite serrure. Tous les bureaux avaient ça, un tiroir personnel. N'ayant pas la clé, elle chercha d'autre indices mais ne trouva pas. Lilly alla donc rejoindre ses amis pour les délester d'un peu de coups de fils.**

**Vers 20h, Stillman et Kat revinrent les mains vides.**

**-Rien n'a disparu chez lui, tout est en place. annonça Stillman avec une moue un peu triste.**

**-Vous n'auriez pas trouvé la clé du tiroir du bureau de Scotty? demanda Lilly.**

**-C'est une clé de quelle taille? s'informa Kat.**

**-Une clé de petit cadenas.**

**-Heu...Oui! **

**Kat tendit un trousseau de clés où se trouvait plusieurs clefs de cadenas. Lilly les prit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Scotty. Elle ouvrit le tiroir au bout de trois essais. Les autres s'étaient mis autour d'elle. Le tiroir de Scotty était remplit d'une dizaine de petits carnets avec la couverture rouge en carton. Lilly en ouvrit un et passa les autres à ses collègues. **

**-Des plaques d'immatriculation! s'exclama Jeffries.**

**-Oui,..., des plaques, des centaines de plaques.**

**Le soir, Lilly se posa sur son canapé et se mit à réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait disparu. L'avait-on enlevé? Était-il partit de lui-même? Lilly commença à se demander si ses sentiments n'étaient pas plus que de l'amitié...**

**Elle avait prit un des carnets pour l'étudier. Les plaques n'avaient aucune relations entre elles, pas de chiffres qui se suivent. Écrit d'une écriture de jeune garçon. Comme un enfant qui, pour passer le temps, note les plaques... Ça devait être ça. Mais pourquoi? Pour noter autant de plaques, il faut être très attentif. Ou alors il fallait faire énormément de route... De ce qu'elle savait, Scotty ne faisait pas beaucoup de route, et n'avait pas quitté Phila depuis sa naissance. Sauf... Elle avait une hypothèse mais se refusait d'y croire... Non.**

**Il était maintenant plus de trois heures du matin et Scotty n'avait pas dormit. Comment pourrait-il? Il ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit l'image de son équipe, son équipe qui l'avait tant fait sourire, ses amis. Et Lilly, que pensait-elle? **

**Elle lui manquait, son visage lui revenait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir. Il s'était imaginé qu'il ne partirait qu'un semaine, pas plus, le temps que tout se tasse... Mais comme à chaque fois, ses espoirs de revenir là où il vivait s'envolaient en arrivant à Los Angeles. **

**Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un motel sur le bord de la route. Ils arriveraient à destination le lendemain, dans la matinée.**

**Le lendemain, lors de son arrivée au bureau, Lilly n'eut pas le temps d'exposer son hypothèse car Stillman l'arrêta:**

**-Mike vient de se faire agresser à son domicile, il faut qu'on y aille.**

**Elle suivit son chef sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. **

**Arrivés à l'hôpital, la femme de Mike les conduisit à la chambre de son mari.**

**-Un homme l'attendait devant chez nous ce matin et quand il est sortit, il s'est fait agresser. dit-elle, l'air très inquiet.**

**-Pourriez-vous le décrire?**

**-Oui, je pense.**

**-Savez-vous pourquoi Mike s'est-il fait battre?**

**-Non, je ne sais pas. Il est juste endormit, il va bientôt se réveiller. **

**-Nous avons quelques questions à lui poser si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

**Ils attendirent que Mike se réveille. Pendant ce temps là, Lilly se demandait quelle attitude obtenir: devait-elle faire part de ses soupçons à Stillman ou garder ça pour elle, pour le moment?**

**Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la femme de Mike vint les voir.**

**-Il est réveillé. Vous pouvez y aller.**

**Stillman et Lilly prirent le chemin de la chambre de Valens.**

**-Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup aujourd'hui. affirma John.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.**

**Valens était allongé sur son lit, des équimoses au visage et la tête bandée.**

**Stillman s'assit à sa droite, sur le petit siège qui se trouvait là, à cet effet et Lilly resta debout, appuyée contre le mûr. la pièce était totalement blanche, les mûrs, les lits et les couvertures, tout. **

**-Je pense que vous venez me voir,...il reprit son souffle, pour Scotty?**

**-Oui, entre autres. **

**-Alors,..., il faut que...**

**-Prenez votre temps. dit Stillman.**

**Lilly restait contre le mûr, sans rien dire. Elle observait, c'est tout.**

**-Scotty... et moi, on est...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews, malheureusement pour vous, je pense qu'il va y avoir pas mal de chapitres dans cette histoire. Continuez à mettre des reviews, ça fait plaisir et si vous avez un conseil à me donner, n'hésitez pas.

Est-ce que le fait d'écrire en gras gêne? dites le.

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4**

**Lilly resta bouche bée, ne pouvant articuler ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Stillman, lui, tentait de rester professionnel mais son attitude traduisait sa surprise.**

**Vendredi 2 Juin Los Angeles:**

**Scotty s'éveilla, réveillé par une odeur de petits pains au chocolats tout chauds. Il était dans la voiture d'Anna, sur le siège passager.**

**-Debout la belle au bois dormant!**

**Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et aperçu son agent de liaison. **

**-J'ai acheté des pains au chocolat.**

**-Tu... Super!**

**Il se rua dessus. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda au dehors de la voiture.**

**-On est où là?**

**-On est à Los Angeles. Il est neuf heures du mat' et il faut que nous allions au bureau des USMS. **

**-Déjà? **

**-Ouaip'**

**Elle ralluma le contact et démarra. Ils quittèrent la station service où ils se trouvaient et rentrèrent dans le coeur de L.A. Le paysage défilait sous les yeux de Scotty. La banlieue puis les buildings et enfin les gratte-ciel. Sans échanger un mot, ils arrivèrent au quartier des affaires en moins de cinq minutes. Anna se gara dans le parking d'un bâtiment colossal, après avoir montré sa carte de marshal, elle descendit de la cadillac et commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Voyant que Scotty ne suivait pas, elle retourna sur ses pas.**

**-Et bien, là tu vois faut que tu me suives.**

**-C'est pas pareil qu'avant... dit-il penseur.**

**-Quoi?! **

**-La dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était pas pareil.**

**-Et oui mon cher Valens, les choses changent. Allez viens!**

**Elle le tira de la voiture et referma la porte derrière lui. Dans l'ascenseur, il ne disait rien. **

**-Tu vas pas rester comme ça tout le temps?!**

**-Comme ça quoi?**

**-Comme ça! Tu parles pas, moi j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, sinon je m'ennuie! s'exclama t-elle.**

**Il eut un petit rire.**

**-Désolé c'est que... je repense à mes amis, mon équipe, je m'était habitué à cette vie moi! **

**-C'est comme ça, c'est les risques.**

**Il n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que ça n'aboutirait à rien.**

**L'ascenseur fit un léger soubresaut qui annonça l'arrivée à l'étage. Les deux agents sortirent et Scotty suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à un bureau avec écrit sur la porte: "P. Joanson." Elle frappa. **

**-Entrez! annonça une voie grave.**

**Scotty entra précédé d'Anna. Un homme de la quarantaine lisait un rapport derrière son bureau en bois massif. Il était Chataîn, grand et sûrement très musclé. **

**-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors, Scott Valens?**

**-Oui, c'est bien moi. répondit l'interressé.**

**Mr Joanson se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère métallique. Il en ouvrit un compartiment et fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un dossier contenant pas mal de feuilles. Il se rassit.**

**-Donc, je vais relire votre dossier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer, excusez-moi.**

**-Pas de mal. dit Scotty.**

**L'homme parcouru le dossier et le referma après deux minutes de silence.**

**-Donc, c'est la cinquième fois que vous devez changer de nom, d'adresse et de famille, c'est ça?**

**-Oui.**

**-Racontez-moi pourquoi vous voulez partir de nouveau?**

**-Et bien l'assassin est à New York et il a tué deux policiers qui correspondent à la description de moi et de mon frère.**

**-Vous êtes sûr que c'est suffisant? Après tout ça ne peut-être qu'une coïncidence...**

**-Les cinq dernières fois, c'est ce qu'à dit mon agent.**

**-Oui je comprend. Mais sachez que nous ne pouvons pas accorder de changement d'identité au moindre doute.**

**-Vous croyez que je fais ça simplement parce que je veux changer de vie? il s'énerva. J'ai laissé des amis à Philadelphie, j'ai laissé une amie qui comptait énormément à mes yeux, j'ai tout laissé car au bout de dix-sept ans vous n'avez pas pris la peine de noter la description de notre agresseur, même pas pris en compte le fait que je sais qui est cet homme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été oublié en chemin! **

**-Je...calmez-vous, il...il y a bien une raison pour laquelle le procès n'a pas été mis sur le parquet... Les enquêteurs ont peut-être...**

**-Quelque chose d'autre à faire?! Alors je suis un témoin "facultatif" ?!**

**-Non! Pas du tout! Je ne sais pas qui enquête sur cette affaire...**

**-L'agent Bérénice Standler et l'agent Jake Rowiski.**

**Joanson tapa les noms dans les fichiers et eut une moue désolée.**

**-Il n'y a personne de ce nom dans nos fichiers.**

**-Quoi?!**

**-Je vous assure Mr Valens, je n'ai personne de ces noms dans les fichiers.**

**-Mais...**

**L'homme se leva et dit sérieusement:**

**-On a un gros problème et il va falloir le résoudre le plus rapidement possible. Suivez-moi.**

**Scotty se leva, suivit Mr Joanson jusque dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il frappa.**

**-Entrez!**

**Les trois agents entrèrent dans un bureau du style moderne. Un homme d'âge mûr était assis sur une chaise en cuir, les mains croisées sur la poitrine. **

**-Bonjour Peter, que m'amènes-tu aujourd'hui? demanda t-il d'un ton amusé.**

**-Chef, on a une grosse embrouille.**

**-Asseyez-vous et racontez-moi.**

**Ils prirent place et Joanson prit la parole:**

**-Scott Valens, ici présent, dit-il en montrant du bras l'interressé, est un témoin protégé. Il y a deux jours, son agresseur a refait surface près de chez lui. Il est donc venu avec son agent, Anna Castille, pour mettre en place la procédure.**

**-Oui? Vous savez comment faire, je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**-Non, le problème n'est pas là. Les deux agents qui se sont occupés de Mr Valens n'existent pas.**

**-Ils n'existent pas? redemanda t-il interloqué.**

**-Non, j'ai recherché dans la base de donnée et il n'y a aucun nom qui correspond.**

**-C'est embêtant tout ça. il réfléchit. On va ouvrir une enquête sur ces deux agents, vous pourriez nous donner une description pour un portrait robot?**

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

**-On va aussi s'occuper de votre cas Mr Valens, quand a eu lieu le préjudice?**

**-Il y a dix-sept ans.**

**Le patron esquissa une moue défaitiste mais annonça:**

**-Je vais mettre une des meilleures équipes sur ce cas, vous ferez faire une description des deux agents mais aussi de votre agresseur. **

**Il décrocha son téléphone.**

**-Mme Castille?**

**-Oui?**

**-Vous resterez avec Mr valens pour le reste de cette enquête.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Mr Valens, souhaitez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un?**

**-Non, merci. il marqua un silence. Par contre, pourrais-je participer à l'enquête, je suis policier, à Philadelphie.**

**Il finit de parler au téléphone et raccrocha.**

**-Ah oui? Dans quelle section?**

**-Affaires classées.**

**-Sous les ordres de John Stillman?**

**-Exactement.**

**-Très bien, vous participerez à l'enquête mais sachez que vous êtes tout de même un témoin. En attendant l'agent Stall et son équipe, vous allez suivre Peter, il va vous faire une nouvelle identité pour la durée de l'enquête. Vous pouvez disposer.**

**Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Joanson les mena vers l'ascenseur.**

**-On va au cinquième, c'est là que l'on crée les identités.**

**Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur mais personne ne parla, Scotty se senti trahi, trahi par deux personnes qu'il aimait beaucoup, deux personnes qui s'étaient occupées de lui pendant si longtemps.**

**Flash Back**

**Un adolescent de treize ans est assis sur une balanceoire et parle, rigole avec un homme qu'il appelle, depuis quelques semaines, Jake. Un autre enfant, plus jeune, est assis sur les genoux d'une dame de la quarantaine. Cet enfant ressemble énormément au premier mais en plus petit. Il a sept ans et il vient de vivre un drame. Il a plus de mal à s'en remettre que son frère. parce que lui, il était présent.**

**-Béren'? dit d'une toute petite voie mouillée de larmes l'enfant.**

**-Oui, Cameron?**

**-Je... je m'appelle pas comme ça...**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut que toi et ton frère changiez de noms et prénoms car quelqu'un vous veux du mal.**

**-D'accord alors.**

**-Tu voulais me poser une question?**

**-Mes parents d'avant vont revenir un jour?**

**-Non, je ne pense pas. Pas ceux d'avant.**

**-Et on va où?**

**-On va là où il fait chaud, à Orlando. tu sais où c'est?**

**-Oui, c'est en Floride, pas loin de Miami, la capitale de la Floride c'est Thallahassee.**

**-Exact, tu es très fort!**

**-Merci. Tu m'emmèneras à Miami?**

**-Pas moi, tes nouveaux parents.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Scott?**

**-Quoi?! Heu... excusez-moi, je pensais à autre chose.**

**Il vit qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage voulu. Comme de routine, les deux jeunes agents suivirent Joanson. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle où des ordinateurs derniers cris ronronnaient. **

**-Voici Devon, c'est elle qui crée les identités.**

**-Bonjour. dit Scotty en lui serrant la main.**

**-Bon, installez-vous, le chef m'a fait le topo au téléphone en attendant que vous arriviez. Je vais d'abord voir si votre identité est dans nos fichiers. Donnez-moi vos noms et prénoms des nouvelles identités.**

**-La première fois, c'était Cameron Chandler.**

**Elle tapa les informations dans les cases et redemanda:**

**-Vous aviez quel âge?**

**-Sept ans.**

**Elle cliqua sur "recherche" et attendit quelques secondes.**

**-Voilà! Vous avez un frère qui à changé de nom en même temps que vous?**

**-Oui.**

**-Votre destination était Orlando?**

**Il opina du chef.**

**-Bon ba c'est bon pour la première.**

**Ils firent la même démarche pour toutes les identités puis elle demanda à Scotty son nom et prénom d'origine. Scotty resta bouche bée.**

**-Je...Je ne me souviens plus...**

**Il baissa la tête. Anna vint poser sa main sur son épaule et dit: **

**-C'est pas grave, ça reviendra.**

**Il ne souvenait plus de son nom ni de son prénom, le prénom que lui avait donné ses parents d'origine, ses vrais parents. Si il avait été seul, il serrait mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, honteux de n'avoir pu se souvenir du commencement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Chapitre 5**

Ils étaient rentrés depuis maintenant quelques heures. Anna et Scotty n'étaient pas dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Il était assis sur son lit avec sa nouvelle carte d'identitée dans les mains. Une fausse, juste le temps que l'on résolve l'enquête. Il avait vécu trop longtemps avec ce nom là pour rechanger. A un moment, il avait cru que c'était fini, que le meurtrier ne viendrait plus pour tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, il avait cru. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Carter Jones. Encore un nom qui ne lui allait pas. Scott Valens c'était pas mal. Anna avait été bizzare depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Los Angeles, depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé au Motel. Il ne la connaissait que très peu, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ça avait été à son domicile, avec son frère et un agent chargé de la répartition des agents de liaison. Depuis ce jour, il la voyait le dimanche pour faire le point et dire que tout allait bien. Autrement, il ne la voyait pas et ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie ou de ses centres d'interet. Scotty savait qu'elle avait passé le concour pour rentrer dans la police et qu'elle l'avait eue dès la première fois. Il contempla une dernière fois la carte et la rangea dans son manteau. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit puis s'allongea. Quelle foutue vie! Il se sentit seul et eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Scotty se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il frappa à la porte d'en face.

-Entrez!

-C'est moi.

Il passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte et vit Anna ranger quelque chose, très rapidement dans son sac. Elle se leva et lui dit, d'un ton qui trahissait la culpabilité:

-Ha...C'est toi?

Et avec plus d'assurance:

-Entre, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Juste parler.

Il s'avança dans la piece, les mains dans les poches.

-Assied toi et parler alors.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que Scotty vienne.

-Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de toi et de ce que tu fais dans la vie.

-Et tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Ba...ouais, tant qu'à faire.

-Alors tu vas avoir le droit à la biographie de ma vie.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Je suis née à Abbotsford, dans le Washington. J'ai grandi avec mes deux parents jusqu'à mes quatorze ans où je suis partie à Los Angeles, étudier le droit. Ensuite, j'ai passé mon examen pour devenir policière et je me suis retrouvée là où je suis en ce moment. J'aime le chocolat et la vanille. Je n'ai eu que trois petits amis et je ne te dirais pas le reste...

-Pourquoi?

-Il faut garder une part de mystère.

-Tu as raison.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Prend une boisson dans le frigo si tu veux.

Elle se leva et disparu dans la pièce voisine. Anna lui avait paru tendue et gênée. Il se souvint de la chose qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac. Il attendit qu'elle ouvrit l'eau pour être sûr qu'elle ne le surprendrait pas et fouilla dans le sac. Il y trouva une pochette de dossier. Il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait.

Il sortit des photos, dessus, on pouvait y voir deux personnes mais à des âges différents. Lorsqu'il compris, il était trop tard, elle sortait de sa douche, en peignoir, elle pénétra dans la pièce où Scotty était assis. Anna resta figée devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?! demanda t-il, menaçant.

-Des...des photos...

-Je vois bien! Mais pourquoi des photos de moi et mon frère?

-Ben, je m'occupe de toi maintenant. C'est mon patron qui me les a données.

-Hum... Je vais dormir, à demain.

Il partit en direction de la porte et s'arreta avant de sortir.

-Anna?

-Oui?

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et alla directement se coucher. Il ne dormit pas directement, il avait des doutes. Pourquoi avait-elle des photos d'eux? Elle avait eue un comportement bizzare.

Vendredi 2 Juin, Bureau des Affaires Classées:

Ils avaient passés la journée à chercher qui pourrait être le meutrier mais aucune piste valable ne leur avait sauté aux yeux. Il y avait bien des gens mais les agents s'apercevaient vite qu'ils n'apparaissaient que dans une seule 'vie" des Valens.

Lilly rentra chez elle ce soir là, triste. Elle s'assit devant la télé, un bol de céréales dans les mains. Elle voulait vraiment retrouver Scotty, même si il ne le voulait pas, lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle se souvint de sa première rencontre avec lui, c'était son premier jour.

Flash Back

Lilly est derrière la vitre sans teint et observe Scotty. Il discute avec une fille, surement pas très nette. Stillman et Vera sont là. Ils parlent puis Scotty se lève et sort de la pièce puis rentre dans la salle d'observation.

Fin Flash Back

Premier regard, premier vrai coup de foudre pensa t-elle. Dans sa tête, ça bouillonnait, d'après ce qu'elle savait, le meutrier a tué les vrais parents de Scotty la première fois, dans un incendie. Le plus jeune rentrait de l'école. Mike à été sortit de la maison. Scotty était resté devant la maison et avait vu l'incendiaire s'enfuir. La seconde fois, le meutrier avait tué le père de la famille d'accueil où ils se trouvaient. Mike n'était pas sur les lieux. La troisième fois, le meutre fut maquillé en cambriolage. La quatrième, il y avait eu le meutre des parents et du meilleur ami de Scotty.

Elle espérait que le meurtrier ne le retrouve pas cette fois-ci.

Cette nuit-là, Scotty fit un cauchemard.

Il était petit, il avait dans les septs ans. Ils rentrait de l'école en courrant. Il était fier de lui, il avait obtenu son premier A+ Le petit garçon courru dans le couloir et vit se parents de dos, il les interpella mais ils ne se retournèrent pas. Il alla donc jusque son père et tapa sur son épaule en criant presque:

-Papa, Maman, j'ai eu un A!

Les parents se retournèrent et le petit garçon fut horrifié! Ses parents avient le visage lisse, sans yeux, sans nez, sans rien du tout.

Scotty se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur. Il alla prendre une douche. Ensuite, il s'habilla: le soleil commençait à se lever. Quelques heures plus tard, il rejoignit Anna, à la réception. Ils allèrent au bureau, comme hier.

Les jeunes gens furent présentés à l'équipe qui allait s'occuper de l'affaire. Ils commencèrent par faire le portrait robot de l'agresseur puis ils lancèrent la recherche par ordinateur. Anna demanda alors:

-J'ai quelque chose à faire en ville, je peux vous laisser?

-Bien sûr mademoiselle. dit le chef d'équipe.

Elle sortit de la pièce en ajoutant:

-Vous me le gardez, je veux pas une éraflure...

Les agents se mirent à rigoler.

Durant toute la journée, ils firent des recherche et un interrogatoire qui ne mena à rien. Anna ne revint pas de la journée. Le soir, Scotty fut raccompagné par un des agents. Il s'entendaient bien avec le jeune homme. Arrivé à l'hôtel, Scotty monta vers sa chambre mais il aperçu que la porte d'Anna était entrouverte. Il entra. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'affaires, Anna était partie. Il essaya de l'appeller sur son portable mais elle l'avait éteind. Scotty sortit alors, pour aller dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait: Anna était debout devant lui, elle s'approcha.

-Où était tu? demanda t-il.

-Je ne peut pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi? C'est si secret que ça? Et pourquoi tu as prit toutes tes affaires?

-Bon, tu veux vraiment que je te le dises?

-J'aimerais.

-Je suis aller voir le meutrier et je lui ait dit où tu logeais. D'ailleur, il est dans la salle de bain.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Non mais franchement, Scotty, ça ne te regardes pas.

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle de son protégé. Elle porta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne la repoussa pas.

-Anna...

-Humm?

-Qu'est-ce que... il ne finit pas sa phrase, elle lui colla un mouchoir sur la bouche et le nez.

Il s'écroula à terre sans avoir eu le temps de se débattre. Un homme sortit de la salle de bain.

-Alors maintenant c'est moi le meutrier? T'aurais pu faire gaffe, il aurait pu te prendre au mot.

-Il aurait dû. Bon, aide moi, faut qu'on l'amène au VRAI meurtrier. dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils le prirent par dessous les aisselles et le portèrent comme un poivrot.

Arrivés dans le hall en bas, les gens les regardèrent mais vu comment ils le portaient, ils se dirents sûrement qu'il s'était bourré. Dans la rue, ils le mirent dans une voiture bleu marine et l'attachèrent, comme quelqu'un qui dort.

-Il arrive quand? demanda Anna qui était sur le siège passager.

-Demain je crois ou peut-être après demain.

-Et quelles sont les consignes?

-On le garde en vie mais si on a envie de passer nos nerfs dessus, on a le droit.

Bureau des Affaires Classées, Samedi 3 Juin.

Une équipe des personnes disparues s'était jointe à celle de Lilly. Ils étaient dorénavant sept à chercher où pouvait bien être Scotty. Ils avaient téléphonés au service de protection des témoins mais ils leur avaient répondus qu'aucune personne de ce nom était venue à leurs bureaux, ni à Los Angeles, le principal bureau, ni autre part. Ils avaient tout de même les identitées de Scotty et de son frère. Sauf les noms et prénoms d'origine. C'était la règle, les noms et prénoms d'origine sont totallements éffacés pour qu'en cas de priratage, les meutriers ne puissent pas savoir qui est qui.

Elle avait aussi reçu les dossiers des deux frères et les avait lus. Lilly se rendit compte que Scotty avait déjà vécu tant d'horreurs, elle sentit combien son ami était courageux, il avait vu des meutres, des meutres de personnes proches et ensuite le suicide de sa petite amie. Et il avait tenu. Peut-être l'habitude. Au final, que savait-elle de celui qu'elle avait appellé son "meilleur ami"? Presque rien. Ah si, elle savait tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur sa fausse vie mais maintenant qu'elle savait, ça ne comptait plus.

Elle saisit une photo rangée en marque page dans son livre préféré et la contempla. Une des seules photos d'eux deux, souriants. Elle se souvint, c'était un Mercredi soir, ils étaient allés boire un coup après le boulot. Scotty était encore un peu déprimé de la mort d'Elisa et elle lui avait dit: "Je serait toujours là pour toi". En espérant qu'il s'en rappelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

**Désolé pour ce retard énooorme mais l'inspiration est partie en vacances et je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Ce chapitre n'est, je trouve, pas le meilleur, loin de là et j'ai l'impression que j'ambrouille inutilement la chose. Si vous ne comprenez pas demandez moi.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Scotty se réveilla à bord d'une voiture, callé entre deux personnes. Il était encore un peu endormi. Il aperçu Anna, à sa droite.

-Ho! Il est réveillé! dit-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est presque arrivés.

par les fenêtres du véhicule, on pouvait voir le désert, sûrement près de Las Vegas. La voiture roulait au millieu du désert et pas une seule ville au loin. Le désert à perte de vue. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, un ranch fit son apparition.

-On y est.

La voiture stoppée, deux hommes le prirent par les aisselles et le trainairent à l'interieur jusqu'à une cave où ils l'y déposèrent. Scotty était au millieu de la pièce. La cave se constituait d'un lit de camp, une petite table et une chaise. La faible lumière filtrait à travers une lucarne encrassée. Les hommes qui l'avaient menné dans la cave étaient de dos à lui, en haut du petit escalier qui y descendait. Vérifiant que les gardes ne le voyait pas, Scotty fit glisser son portable sous le lit de camp. L'appareil se réfugia sous le lit, dans un coin où aucune lumière ne passait. Anna fit son entrée dans la pièce.

-Alors? Pas trop grogis?

-Très drôle. répondit-il en essayant de se relever.

Anna lui envoya un coup de pied dans le torse. Scotty s'affala sur le sol.

-Tu auras quelques visites en attendant qu'il vienne.

Scotty, le souffle coupé demanda:

-Qui?

-Mais tu es complètement idiot ma parole! se moqua t-elle. Je te signales que je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te faire des câlins... Ton meutrier bannane! Le meutrier de ceux que tu aimais, il va venir, te faire la peau et repartir.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce et ajouta avant de disparaitre:

-Fouillez-le.

Les hommes vidèrent ses poches mais ne trouvèrent pas le portable.

Dès qu'ils furent partis et qu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne reviendrais pas, Scotty chercha une autre cachette pour son portable. Il dénicha un trou entre le sol et le mur dans le coin où le portable avait glissé auparavant. Le portable y passait juste et y était invisible.

Pour l'instant, il ne jugeait pas nessecaire d'appeller qui que ce soit. Au fond il voulait vraiment revoir le visage de "son" meurtrier. Son esprit avait refoulé son image depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Enfait, il n'aurait jamais pû le décrire. Il aurait pu être blond, roux, noir, blanc, asiatique ou encore grand ou petit... Ca pouvait être aussi une femme, après tout. Aucune image. Pourtant, lorsqu'il y avait eu les meutres, il l'avait vu, à chaque fois. Il avait assisté aux meurtres des ses parents, aussi nombreux qu'ils fussent. Scotty se souvenait de chaque moments, chaque scène où le meutrier était apparu. C'était... comme si le meurtrier l'épargnait à chaque fois. Bizzare.

**Dimanche 4 Juin, Bureau des Affaires Classées:**

Lilly et son équipe cherchaient des pistes, des preuves mais rien ne ressortait, comme si tout avait été éffacé. Elle commençais à déprimer, elle croyait, desfois, qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais Scotty. Au début, elle avait espéré qu'il l'appelle mais maintenant elle se dit qu'il n'appellerait pas, trop tard. Nick était assis à son bureau, le regard perdu, comme toute l'équipe. Stillman n'était pas comme avant, il était un peu distant et puis il y avait Jeffries, il ne laissait pas paraître son inquiétude mais Lilly savait très bien que cette affaire l'affectait quand même. Et elle... Elle, Lilly ne se sentait pas bien, absente. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Kat l'aperçu et la suivit. Lilly se sefit sa énième tasse de café de la journée lorsque Kat mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Lilly... si tu veux parler, je suis là.

-Merci Kat, c'est vraiment gentil. Mais... je ne sais pas, peut-être. J'ai l'impression que ça n'avance pas, que le sort fait qu'on ne le retrouvera pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est juste un peu plus dur que d'habitude, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment notre job.

-Oui... je sais. Imagine, qu'il soit blessé!

-On ne peut pas savoir, aussi bien, il va très bien.

-Non, il ne peut aller bien, même après ce que l'on a apris, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore changé de vie et que tout à été éffacé.

-Lilly, il y aurait une trace informatique.

-Alors pourquoi nous n'avons rien trouvé?

-Je ne te suis pas...

-Ecoute: Si Scotty avait été enlevé, il y aurait forcément eu des preuves, rien qu'une empreinte étrangère... Et puis je ne pense pas que la disparition de Scotty ne soit pas en lien avec les deux meutres à New York et ce que nous a dit Mike. Il a forcément changé d'identité.

-Mais les bureaux chargés de cette tache ne nous ont signalés aucune personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à Scotty.

-Oui, ils nous l'ont dit mais nous n'avons pas vérifiés.

-Alors vérifions.

Kat et Lilly repartirent vers les bureaux. Kat téléphona aux bureaux de Protection des témoins pour avoir une entrée dans les serveurs. La permission donnée, elles entrèrent le code et cherchèrent dans les fichiers récents, une nouvelle identité correspondant à Scotty.

-Rien!

-Cherchons alors dans les identitées faites il y a plus longtemps, cherche depuis la date de naissance de Scotty.

Kat s'éxécuta.

**Quelque part, U.S.A, Dimanche 4 Juin, 18H00:**

Scotty se toucha le nez ensanglanté. Sa main devint pleine de sang. L'assaillant reprit la torture et le frappa dans les côtes. Scotty s'étala face au sol. Là il en était sûr, il avait le nez, quelques côtes et le poignet de cassé. Il aurait pû se défendre, ce qu'il avait fait. Au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un violent coup dans la poitrine qui lui avait coupé le soufle. Son agresseur avait alors enchaîné les coups et Scotty ne s'était pas relevé depuis. Il était dans un autre endroit, quelque part. L'homme était arrivé quelques heures après qu'il ait planqué son portable. L'homme l'avait endormit. Scotty s'était réveillé dans un Pick-up, ficellé comme un saucisson, sur le siège passager. Il avait recouvré ses esprits puis avait admiré le paysage. Plein désert du Névada. la personne à sa gauche s'était rendue compte qu'il était réveillé mais n'avait fait aucun geste, il conduisait. Le regard loin devant, il n'avait pas parlé. L'homme était de la soixantaine, un portoricain. Les lunettes de soleil, le bandana autour du coup, jusqu'au nez et le chapeau n'avait pas laissé percer ne serais-ce qu'un bout reconnaissable du visage de son kidnapeur. Pourtant, ses gestes semblaient familiers, déjà vus. Il ne l'avait pas revu. Ensuite, ce fut deux hommes, du même âge que lui. Il était dans un sous-sol, avec le sol en terre et les mûrs en pierre. Scotty avait réussi à garder son portable avec lui.

Les coups inscessants le ramenèrent au présent. Soudain, L'homme entra dans la pièce, sur le pas de la porte, dans l'ombre. Scotty ne pû voir son visage. Les deux agresseurs sortirent de la pièce en silence et claquèrent la porte. Sur ce, le jeune homme se plaça en position assise contre le mûr et sortit un objet de sa poche, ils ne l'avaient pas fouillé. Dommage pour eux. Du réseau. Presque un miracle. Il tapa un court texto et l'envoya.

Il était épuisé et meurtrit, cela ne faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était là et ils avaient bien faillit le tuer.

**Bureau des Affaires Classées Dimanche 4 Juin, 22H00**

Lilly et Kat avient cherchées des identitées toute la journée et à chaque résultat, elle déséspéraient, aucune réponse, rien. La dernière identité qui pourrait, peut-être, être une personne ressmblant à Scotty. Mais non, la désception les abatit. Aucune identité ne correspondait.

Il se faisait tard et elle décidèrent de rentrer chez elles.

Lilly carressa ses chats et prit le cadre qui reposait sur son bureau. Elle avait encadrée la photo de Scotty et elle.

Son portable vibra. Elle le sortit. Un message. Numéro inconu. Elle lut le message. Lilly porta sa main à sa bouche.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le message était court, juste quelques lettres, d'abord effrayée, elle se mit à rigoler. Le SMS disait juste:"Le croque mitaine est à ta porte." Elle se souvint alors que lors d'un rare moment de bonheur avec sa soeur, elle lui avait fait croire que le croque mitaine était derrière la porte et qu'il entrerait si elle ne rangeait pas sa chambre ou refusait de s'endormir. On sonna à la porte. Lilly s'y précipita.

-Chris!

-'tite soeur!

Les jeunes femmes s'étreignirent et Lilly laissa entrer Chris. Malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient jamais étées sur le même réseau de fréquence, Lilly avait envoyée une lettre à sa soeur pour qu'elle vienne la réconforter.

Elles discutèrent longtemps, Chris essaya de divertir Lilly mais à chaque fois, elle repensait à son partenaire de travail. Elle plongeait vers la dépression.

Le lendemain, au bureau, elle reçut un message. Numéro inconnu. Elle lut le message et elle sû que c'était lui, le message disait juste: "Hey!". Elle répondit: "Où es-tu?"

Ensuite, elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Stillman lui donner la bonne nouvelle. Quelques expliquations plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle principale.

-Etes vous sûre que c'est Valens qui vous a envoyé le message? demanda un des agents du bureau des personnes disparues.

-Sûre!

-Alors il va vous répondre?

-Oui, je pense.

Ils attendirent quelques heures avant que le téléphone de Lilly émette un bip sonore annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Sous les yeux de ses collègues, elle lut le message:

"Localise moi".

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

-Il faut que je l'appelle et qu'on le localise.

-Alors allons-y, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? demanda Jeffries.

Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers la salle d'écoute et mirent le portable de Lilly sous écoute.

-Vas-y, appelle-le. ordonna Stillman lorsque tout fut prêt.

Il y eu trois sonneries avant qu'un voie fébrile leur réponde:

-Hmm?

-Scotty?

-Lilly?

-Oui, c'est moi, tu va bien, où es-tu?

-Je te l'aurais dit sur le message si je savais où j'étais... Il rigola doucement.

-Reste en ligne, on te localise.

-OK. Je pose le portable en sécurité, ils arrivent.

-Qui?! demanda Vera.

Personne ne répondit, Scotty avait planqué le téléphone dans le drap que lui avaient donné les kidnappeur. De l'autre côté de la ligne, Lilly et ses coéquipiers entendirent des voix et des pas puis plus rien.

-Je l'ai! annonça Kat.

-On y va! Vous, venez avec nous! dit Stillman en désignant les trois agents des personnes disparues.

Toute l'équipe descendit au garage et montèrent dans les trois voitures. Direction aéroport.

Dans la voiture, Stillman appela les bureaux de son supérieur. Après maintes expliquations, il dit:

-Un jet nous attend à l'aéroport et nous dépose dans une petite ville, proche de là où nous nous rendons.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le jet que leur avait réservé le boss.

Scotty était soutenu par deux gorilles qui l'aidaient à marcher jusqu'à une pièce ressemblant à un bureau. L'homme se tenait derrière.

-Viens, on va faire un tour!

Scotty ne put rechigner car il savait que cela n'aurait eu aucun effet. L'homme le prit par le bras, l'enmena en dehors du ranch et l'aida à s'assoir sur le siège passager de son Pick-up. L'homme démara et emprunta une route en sable. Scotty essaya de distinguer les traits de ce personnage mais il était aussi vetu que la dernière fois. En espérant que Lilly et les autres arriverons à temps.

Dès que le jet se fut posé à l'aéroport, dans une petite ville du Névada, les huit agents sortirent de l'apareil. Des voitures les attendaient avec une équipe de policiers. Ils prirent la route immédiatement en direction d'un ranch situé à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de leur position. Ils furent au ranch en moins d'une heure.

Scotty était allongé à quelques mètres d'une falaise. L'homme se tenait debout, lui cachant le soleil. Il se baissa et lui lia les mains dans le dot avec des menottes.

-Qui êtes vous?! hurla Scotty. Que me voulez vous?!

Avec une voie grave il répondit:

-Qui je suis... tu le sais. Et je veux que tu meure.

L'homme s'assit aux côtés de Scotty et continua:

-Tu veux que je te dise tout ce qui c'est passé durant ta vie? Que je te raconte le pourquoi du comment?

Scotty hocha difficilement la tête. La chaleur le faisait suer.

-Lorsque je t'aurais tout raconté, je devrais te tuer.

-P...Possible... dit difficilement le jeune homme.

-Hmm quoi qu'il en soit, je vais éxaucer ton dernier voeu.

Les agents se mirent en place pour encercler le ranch. Ils entrèrent par groupes de trois par les différentes entrées.

-Tu es né sous le nom de Scott Donovan. Ta mère, ton père, ton frère et toi étiez heureux jusqu'à ce que ton frère, à l'époque Peter Donova, ne commence à trainer avec des gens... peu recommandables. Sans que tes vrais parents le sachent, il était devenu un petit diller des cités. Vers ses treize ans, il m'a volé trois bons kilos de drogue. En moins d'une semaine, il avait tout revendu et devine ce qu'il a fait de l'argent? Il se l'ait fait raquetter! Comme ça, pfuit, plus d'argent! Je lui ait dit que ce n'était pas grave et que si il ne recommençais pas, tout irait bien. Je lui ait offert deux places pour aller voir un match de basketball avec un de ses amis. J'ai ensuite engagé une personne pour incendier la maison pendant que tes parents lisaient un livre ou rangeaient la maison, un après-midi. Sauf que l'incendiaire est arrivé en avance et à brulé la maison trop tôt. Tu étais sur le chemin de la maison et ton frère était encore présent dans la maison. L'incendiaire est partit au moment ou tu arrivais, horrifié par la vue qui s'offrait à toi. Il t'es rentré dedans, tu as vu son visage et il s'est enfuit. Ce fut à peu près la même situation pour chaque fois où tu y as échapé. Tu as vu le meurtrier trois fois sur quatre. C'était toujours le même, je lui avait dit de tous vous tuer sinon il mourrait.

Les équipes entrèrent toutes en même temps dans le ranch, cassant les portes à coups de pieds en s'identifiant. Les gorilles se défendirent en sortant leurs pistolets mais la police vint à bout de l'assaut en quelques minutes. Lilly et vera interrogeaient l'un d'eux.

-Où est Scotty Valens?! lui hurla t-elle dans les oreilles.

-Je... le p'tit gars, le portoricain?

-Exact! confirma Vera en lui tournant autour.

-Soignez moi et je vous le dirait! exigea le malfrat.

Lilly saisit le bras touché par une balle et le pressa de toutes ses forces.

-Alors, il est où?!

Il hurla de douleur.

-Lachez moi! J'vais tout dire!

-Vas-y, crache le morceau... on attendra pas très longtemps. annonça Nick.

-Le chef, il est partit avec lui à la Falaise, il y à de ça une petite heure.

-Vers où?!! cria Nick.

-La route là bas, elle y mène tout droit!

-On y va!

Kat, Jeffries, Stillman se dirigèrent avec Vera et Lilly vers les voitures. Ils démarèrent au quart de tour. Aucune parole n'était prononcée.

-Le problème c'est qu'un jour, vous avez été vraiment protégés, par de vrais personnes, des bons. Phila, je n'y aurais pas pensé...

-Normal,..., vous êtes trop bête! articula Scotty.

-Quoi?!

-Vous n'avez pas réussi à tuer... deux...il toussa et laissa échapper un léger rictus. Deux gamins... ça révèle de l'incapacité.

-Tu vas voir si je suis incapable.

L'homme sortit son pistolet de son holster, se releva et visa. Il tira.

le temps semblait s'étirer dans les deux voitures, Lilly, Vera et Kat dans l'une et Jeffries et Stillman dans l'autre. Ils avaient otus peur d'arriver trop tard.

Scotty se plia de douleur, ne pouvant mettre sa main à l'orrifice d'entrée de la balle d'où sortait le sang, il se tordit de douleur tandis que l'homme continuait:

-C'est partit d'un chose si bête, ton frère! Si il n'avait pas volé cette drogue, tu n'aurais pas eu tout ces problèmes. Oh... mais tu as mal... dommage, tu vas peut-être mourrir avant que je finnisse.

Scotty sentait de gouttes de sueur sur tout son corps. Pas de la sueur à cause de la chaleur, actuellement, il avait froid, mauvais signe. en temps normal, lorsque qulqu'un lui disait ça, il se contentait de dire: "Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas." et il mettait un tissus sur les épaules de la personne puis elle mourrait. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le fasse. Il allait mourrir seul. La balle avait entamé son abdomen assez profondément à cause de la distance du tireur.

-Dernière chose avant que tu ne meure, tu te souviens de Bérénice Standler et Jake Rowiski?

Scotty gémit, il se tordait de douleur.

-Bon, je suppose que oui. Donc, Bérénice et Jake étaient... tes parents. C'est pour cela que personne ne les connaissaient à l'époque, ils ne vous ont pas fait protéger, ce n'était pas tes agents, juste tes parents. Ils ont juste changé de noms et prénoms, astucieux non? Ensuite, ils vous ont fait adopter par des gents biens, qui sont morts, la plupart. A chaque fois, vous disparaissiez dans les trois jours qui suivaient le drame pour réaparaître dans une autre ville avec d'autres parents. Sauf la quatrième fois où Bérénice et Jake vous ont gardés auprès de vous et lors de leur vraie mort, tu t'es encore enfuit. Ensuite, la police vous a trouvé, ton frère et toi et vous avez été envoyés à Philadelphie dans une famille d'accueil et vous avez commencé une nouvelle vie sous le nom de Valens.

Scotty cracha du sang.

-Là!

Vera pointait du doigt deux personnes à un centaine de mètre de là, l'un acroupit et l'autre allongé, recroquevillé sur lui même, il semblait saigner énormément.

-Appelle une ambulance Kat! ordonna Lilly.

Kat s'éxécuta.

Les deux voitures se garèrent dans des crissements de pneus à une vingtaine de mètres des deux hommes. Les agents descendirent et pointèrent leurs armes sur l'homme qui se tenait acroupis.

Il se releva et pointa son arme sur Scotty. Trois agents, deux jeunes demoiselles et un homme légèrement volumineux sortirent de la première voiture. Ils étaient près à lui tirer dessus. la seconde voiture se gara de la même façon quelques secondes après et deux autres agents en sortirent. Plus vieux. Ils rejoignirent alors les trois autres agents et sortirent aussi leurs armes.

-Posez votre arme! cria Lilly.

-Ha oui? et pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas achever notre cher Scott Donovan?

En maintenant son arme pointée sur Scotty, se sentant partir, l'homme retira ses lunettes, son chapeau et son bandana et regarda le jeune homme.

-Tu vois qui je suis maintenant?

Scotty n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lui?! Sa vue se brouilla et il avait de plus en plus mal. Au loin, il entendit une ambulance. Scotty voyait tous ses collègues pointer leurs armes sur son frère. Il essaya de dire quelque chose.

-Tu... pourquoi...tu as... essayé de tuer ta famille?

-Ce que je viens de te dire est enfait incomplet, c'est moi qui ait commandité tous les meurtres, à partir de mes treize ans... au début c'était dur...

-Mais...pourquoi?!

-Si je ne vous tuais pas, les parents et toi, je mourrais alors voilà, l'histoire est racontée. Au revoir petit frère!

Il se releva et tira.

Tous les agents présents tirèrent toutes leur balles sur Peter Donovan.

Lilly, Kat et Vera se précipitèrent sur le corps de Scotty qui s'était mit à pleurer, il ne pouvait supporter cette information. Lilly lui détacha ses liens et lui murmurra: "Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. L'ambulance arrive." Scotty perdit connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Est-on entrain de mourir lorsque l'on voit une lumière blanche dans son sommeil? Peut-être. Non, pas quand ces lumières se révèlent être les lumières blanches de la chambre d'hôpital où l'on est entreposé depuis quelques jours. Scotty ouvrit progressivement les yeux, éblouis par la lumière vive. Quelqu'un tenait sa main, un main de femme, blanche, la peau très claire. Lilly?

-Lilly? demanda t-il d'une voie rauque.

Il ne la voyait pas, sa vision encore très floue ne lui permettais pas de distinguer autre chose que les lumières et la main.

-Scotty? Je suis là, c'est bien moi. Comment te sens-tu? dit-elle d'une voie douce.

-Bof... mal au ventre... mal aux yeux.

-Attend, je vais éteindre la lumière.

Il aperçu vaguement une silhouette se déplacer dans la pièce. Les lumières furent éteintes et il retrouva instantanément une vue totalement claire. La silhouette s'approcha de lui mais ce ne fut pas Lilly, ce fut son agresseur qui commença à lui mettre un oreiller sur le visage et à l'étouffer.

-Il s'étouffe! Sortez le tube et mettez-lui le masque!

Les médecins s'affèrèrent autour du blessé pour qu'il puisse respirer convenablement. Une fois le masque posé sur le visage de Scotty, le médecin lui ouvrit la paupière et regarda ses pupilles avec une petite lampe. Scotty ne bougea pas. Il se sentait lourd, fatigué et ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un cauchemar, sûrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ferma les yeux pour faire croire qu'il dormait, le temps d'analyser la situation. Les souvenirs de la falaise lui revenait en mémoire. Des souvenirs douloureux. Les images s'arrêtèrent au moment où il avait tiré. Son frère! Tout ce temps c'était donc lui?! Il était dans un hôpital, peut-être avait-il eu un accident de voiture et qu'il avait rêvé de tout ceci... Non, impossible, il était dans un hôpital car on lui avait tiré dessus et qu'il avait perdu connaissance, radical et simple. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et chercha une personne dans la pièce. Il la trouva assise à son chevet, elle le regardait en souriant.

-Tu as faillit mourir étouffé, après tout ce que tu viens de subir, ça aurait été trop bête.

Elle rigola doucement et posa sa main dans celle de Scotty qui n'articulait pas un mot.

-Ça fait trois jours qu'on se relaie pour être celui ou celle qui te verra te réveiller.

-Lilly... vous l'avez eu?

-Oui.

-Raconte moi...

-Comment ça?

-A partir du moment où vous êtes arrivés.

-Heu... Et bien... Nous sommes sortis de la voiture, nous avons pointés nos armes sur ton kidnappeur et il a menacé de te tirer dessus encore une fois puis, il a enlevé son chapeau, son bandana et ses lunettes. Tu as eu l'air de le reconnaître... Qui était-ce Scotty?!

-Continue... je te dirait après...

-Deux secondes plus tard, il s'est reculé près du bord de la falaise et à tiré au sol, près de toi. Comme tu as fait un geste d'esquive, on a cru qu'il t'avais tiré dessus alors, Nick, Kat et moi, on lui a déchargé nos armes dans son abdomen. Il est tombé à la renverse du haut de la falaise. Ensuite, l'ambulance est arrivée et t'a emmené.

-Qu... qu'est devenu...

-Il est mort mais lorsque l'on a récupéré le corps, il était inidentifiable. Ses empreintes n'ont rien données non plus. Qui était-ce?

-Mon frère.

-Non, Mike est...

-Pas Mike, Mike est bien mon frère mais adoptif en quelque sorte, j'ai été placé dans la même famille que lui en arrivant à Phila. J'avais dix ans et demi environ, nous avons été placés tous les deux en même temps chez les Valens. Mon frère de sang, Peter a disparu le soir du dernier meurtre.

Il parlait mieux et respirait maintenant sans grandes difficultés.

Flash Back

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs cour dans la rue en pleurant. Il arrive devant le cinéma et attend quelques minutes. Les gens sortent de l'unique salle de cinéma du quartier, la salle où son grand frère aurait dû sortir. Mais il n'en sortit pas. L'enfant rentra dans la salle de cinéma par la porte arrière qui était restée ouverte. Plus personne à l'intérieur. Il s'assit les genoux dans les bras sur un siège de cinéma et s'endort à force de pleurer. Le lendemain, un homme le réveille. Visiblement, il le connait, un policier. Il l'appelle par son nom. L'enfant relève la tête. Le policier lui parle doucement, lui demande de venir avec lui et l'enfant accepte.

Le policier et l'enfant sont assis dans un canapé au commissariat en attendant une personne qui l'emmènera loin.

L'enfant est dans une voiture avec un autre mais qui est plus grand, cinq ans. On leur a dit que maintenant, ils étaient frères pour la vie et qu'ils allaient avoir de nouveaux parents. A la sortie de la voiture, le plus petit va voir la dame et lui demanda: "Comment je m'appelle?" elle lui répond après un regard dans son dossier: "Scott Valens." Elle lui fait une bise sur le front et l'enmène à l'intérieur de la maison où l'attendent son nouveau frère et ses nouveaux parents.

Fin Flash Back

-Lilly?...

-Oui? Tu vas mieux? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?

-Non, je... C'est possible que je reprenne ma vie, comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé?

-Je ne pense pas, tu sais, maintenant on le sait et on ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour oublier.

-Mais tu crois que... que toi et les autres allez pouvoir vivre en ma compagnie, travailler avec moi?

-On le pourra toujours. Après tout, tu t'es toujours appelé Scott non?

Il émit un petit rire.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, je suis toujours Scotty!

-Je te laisse, les visites sont terminées mais Mike à le droit de venir, il est de ta famille.

-Salut alors.

-Hey! dit elle avant de sortir.

Scotty se reposa quelques minutes avant que Mike n'entre dans la chambre.

-Alors p'tit frère comment ça va?

-Je sais pas... mal.

Mike s'assit sur une chaise et regarda son petit frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parle.

-Comment je vais faire maintenant?

-Pourquoi?

-Tout, mes coéquipiers savent que je suis un témoin "protégé", ils vont plus me faire confiance comme avant.

-Oui mais tu as été adopté officiellement à dix ans alors tu gardes le nom "Valens", comme moi.

Après ces mots Mike ajouta:

-Ça prendra du temps mais ils te regarderont comme avant, dans quelques semaines, ils n'auront pas oublié mais ils feront tout comme.

Il y eut un silence que Scotty brisa:

-Toi, tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi tu avais été placé avec moi chez les Valens?

-Pour moi, c'est "simple", dit-il avec une moue indifférente, ma mère est partie vivre en France et s'est remariée tandis que mon père braquait des épiceries et toutes sortes de petits magasins. Lorsqu'il s'est fait arrêté, ma mère était introuvable et ils m'ont placé en famille, avec toi.

-Heureusement que je suis tombé avec toi!

-Tu l'as dit.

Mike marqua une longue pause et poursuivit:

-Et tes vrais parents?

-Morts, je pense, je ne sais pas. J'ai pas envie de le savoir, après tout.

-Ah?

Scotty acquiesça d'un signe de tête et un nouveau silence s'installa sur la pièce. Cette fois-ci, personne ne le brisera, les deux frères réfléchissaient à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie l'un sans l'autre. Dans quelques jours, Scotty sortirait de l'hôpital et resterait habiter chez Mike quelques jours puis retournerait au boulot, sous les yeux interloqués de ses coéquipiers et puis, au bout de quelques temps, ils s'habitueraient à sa nouvelle présence. Ensuite, une nouvelle affaire leur occupera l'esprit, ils le sauront toujours mais ils n'y feront plus attention.

Malgré qu'ils auront oubliés, pour Scotty, cet épisode lui restera en mémoire et le hantera jusqu'à ce qu'il tire un trait dessus. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire...

**FIN **

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle n'a pas été trop confuse.


End file.
